


Library Lockdown

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimeras, F/M, Library, as if that's anything new, everyone trying to kill the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Stiles locks you in the library to protect you from a pack of chimeras





	Library Lockdown

You're sitting in the history classroom, steadying for the following day's test. You found studying in the room where your test would take place a little more comforting. It was a way of ultimate preparation and you needed it. It was do or die. Pass or fail. You passed the test or you failed the class.

The room had posters and maps hanging around the room for any student to use as references as long as they could read them from their seat. You were looking around the room from your seat making sure you could read everything, memorizing where everything was placed despite having seen everything nearly every day the entire year. You needed to pass this test and you were taking no risks.

Loud, running footsteps pulled your attention away from one of the maps. The school was empty besides you a few random students but none of them should have much reason to be running through the halls. You get up from your seat and head towards the doorway. When you reach it, Stiles came running full speed, causing your hair to move with the wind he created. His feet screeched to a halt and he immediately backtracked.

"Y/n, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Studying? Which you should be doing, too. Why the hell are you running?" You lean against the door frame, crossing your arms.

"Shit, shit, shit." Stiles looks around. "Come with me." He grabs your wrist, untangling your arms and dragging you with him.

"Stiles!" You pull against him to try and get him to slow down.

"Shh!" He hushes you as your legs try to keep up with him.

"What the hell is going on?" You ask as Stiles rushes you into the library, locking the doors behind him.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You said you would be at home." His words are rushed as your eyes scan his face.

"Stiles. Calm down and tell me what's going on." You grip his shoulders in attempt to cease the panic that was overcoming him.

"Wait." Stiles's eyes widen as they lock with yours. "Who else knows you're here?" His voice comes down as his words are much slower.

"Uh, I saw Tracey and Josh maybe twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"It was a setup." Stiles shakes his head, clenching his jaw and dodging eye contact.

"What's a setup? Stiles, look at me." You grip his face, steadying his stare.

"Stiles, open the door." Scott says from behind the library doors. Your hands fall from Stiles's face so he can open the doors for Scott. "You shouldn't be here." Scott's eyes lock with yours.

"Yeah, why though?" You look between the both of them as you start to feel your own anxiety set in. The boys look at each other as if coming to the same realization at the same time, something the two of them have always done.

"Stay here." Scott says as he goes for the door, Stiles right beside him.

"No! I'm coming with you." You step forward, nearly on the heels of Stiles.

"Just stay here!" Stiles says in a rush, turning to face you.

"No. You expect me to just wait around in here without a clue what's going on? I don't think so."

"I'll be back, I promise." Stiles cups your face, pursing his lips while his brows furrowed.

"You don't look confident with that statement." You face twists with the same worry his does, your hands finding themselves on top of his.

"Look, Theo has a pack of chimeras who kind of what us dead and we have a plan but you have to stay here and hide, please?" Stiles pleads, his amber eyes digging themselves into your heart.

"I can't let you just go." Your voice is quiet as your heart sinks into your stomach, knowing the danger Stiles is putting himself into.

"It'll be fine." Scott assures, pulling his attention away from the crack in the door to look at you.

"We'll come for you when it's clear. I love you, okay?" Stiles says, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

When he pulls away, you don't argue. You let him walk. There's no point in arguing with him, especially when Scott is right there who's only going to side with him anyway. If they have a plan, it needs to be executed within a certain time. You know Stiles's plans well enough to know that. Had you continued to argue, it would have held them up, creating more risk for them. As horrible as it was for you to have to lock the doors behind them, you did and you found yourself deep in the upstairs section of the library in a corner between shelves.

As time passes, you hear loud noises and screaming in the halls and the occasional banging on the door. Every time it freaked you out just a little. You wanted to help, but at the same time you were human and didn't have a chance against a chimera. Stiles was used to this by now and knew how to handle himself. You wanted more than anything to be able to help in some way instead of cowering in a corner, waiting. It made you feel weaker than ever and you were never one to see yourself as weak. It was just unfortunate circumstances.

Knocks on the door and Scott yelling for you brought you back to full reality. You slowly use the shelving to get up and make your way across the second floor. You hurry down the stairs and you're met with the door. With a deep breath, you hook your foot under the latch at the bottom and pull up while pulling the latch at the top down, releasing the lock. The door opens and Stiles stumbles inside with Scott right behind him.

"Are you okay?"  Your hand falls on Stiles's arm as you notice the blood seeping through his shirt by his collarbone and a cut gracing his face.

"Oh yeah," He shakes his head, pulling his shirt away from his body to look at the cut. "Not bad. It's fine." He flashes a smile. "I told you it was gonna be okay."

"You stumbled in here and you're bleeding."

"I wasn't expecting the door to open." His cheeks turn pink with the comment. "Yeah, but it's not bad. Don't even need stitches."

You look to Scott who shrugs with a soft chuckle. "We said it would be fine."

"Yeah," You look back to Stiles, happy he wasn't killed or severely injured. "But, I want you guys to teach me to fight or something because I want to help next time."

"Nooooooo." Stiles says, shaking his head vigorously.

"So, I should just cower in a corner and be completely defenseless?"

His eyes squint as his lips pursed, trying to think of a counter-argument. "Okay, that's, yeah that's a good point."

"We'll start tomorrow." Scott says with a smile. "Now, we should probably leave before someone else comes."

"Good idea, buddy." Stiles nods, draping an arm around your shoulder and kissing the top of your head.


End file.
